The present invention relates generally to electrical batteries, and in particular, a method and apparatus for monitoring and maintaining batteries.
A battery is a device that converts the chemical energy contained in its active materials directly into electrical energy by means of an oxidation-reduction electrochemical reaction. This type of reaction involves the transfer of electrons from one material to another. Batteries in the art commonly utilize electrochemical operations to store and release electrical energy.
FIG. 1 illustrates the electrochemical operation of a typical battery. Referring to the figure, the negative electrode (anode 2) is the component capable of giving up electrons, being oxidized during the reaction. It is separated from the oxidizing material, which is the positive electrode (cathode 1), the component capable of accepting electrons. The transfer of electrons takes place in the external electric circuit 11 which connects the two materials 1, 2 while the electrolyte 3 provides an ionic medium for the electron transfer in the battery 4.
Because of the electrochemical nature of batteries, they are degradable products and deteriorate as a result of chemical actions that proceed during storage. Proper maintenance is critical to the operation and functional stability of batteries. There is a general need in the art for maximizing the functional stability of batteries by optimally storing and maintaining batteries. The present invention satisfies this need and others.
The invention provides a method and apparatus by which the operational characteristics of individual batteries are diagnosed. In a first preferred embodiment, a two-part method for maintaining a plurality of batteries is provided. The method comprises a first part of a normal analysis and a second part of a more detailed analysis. Initially, conditions of the batteries are monitored. The normal analysis is performed on the batteries using the battery conditions monitored. As a result of the normal analysis, the battery detected as marginal is selected. In the second part of the method, additional battery parameters of the marginal battery are measured. The detailed analysis is performed on the marginal battery using the additional battery parameters measured. According to the results of the detailed analysis, the marginal battery is then flagged for service.
According to a specific embodiment of the invention, a plurality of main batteries and a corresponding plurality of auxiliary batteries are maintained. A normal analysis is performed to determine if any one of the main batteries in the battery system is marginal. The marginal battery is disconnected and a corresponding auxiliary battery is switched on. A detailed analysis is then performed on the marginal battery. The marginal battery is serviced according to the results of the detailed analysis and is available for use in the battery system.